Century
Personality Baron appears Stern and strict for as long as someone isn’t speaking to him. Despite his very best efforts, the old man’s friendly and physical personality always breaks through in conversation. Additionally, he’s quick to irritate and slow to anger, though he tries his best to hide it. Frankly, he’s an incredibly emotional person. The old man is fiercely loyal to, and protective of, his family and those he deems a part of it. Earning his trust and love is an easy feat, and losing it is harder. While he believes that only very, very few people are beyond redemption, Baron burdens himself with the lesser evil in order to preserve both the majority, and his own personal set of morals: which, under the Empress, is proving more and more difficult. Backstory Inheriting his father’s title at the age of thirty, the newfound responsibility brought an end to his days gallivanting about the continent as a competent, but lazy commander. Instead of leading search and destroy operations against bandits, the man led stonemasons to rotten bridges, and tallied up annual tax incomes. For a man like Alistair, being a Baron was the comfortable, quiet life he’d always wanted. He was happily married the year after to a petty noblewoman, caring little for climbing the social ladder. As luck would have it, unfortunately, the Empress would call upon his talents time and time again in dealing with rebellions. While she didn’t trust hereditary lords as much as those she promoted herself, Alistair proved an exception: his unorthodox strategies proving devastatingly effective in the few battles he was allowed to command. He was not the first to notice the Empress’ changing temper; but every time he saw her, she was darker than she once was. Battles became massacres, prisoners found themselves subjected to crueler and crueler punishment, noblemen he held in high regard had their families put to the sword while sycophants climbed higher and higher to feed the Empress’ madness. That, and the constant flirting with his wife. It was by sheer luck that Baron suddenly found himself in the position of Minister of War: but the truth is that there are few left as qualified as him. It was the last promotion he wanted in the world, but, duty outweighs desire. Resources A combined 13,000 acres across the western regions of the continent. 15,000 infantry, 3,500 cavalry, 10 warmages of his personal household and retainers. As Minister of War, Baron’s authority over the Empire’s standing army is superseded only by the Empress and crown princess. Equipment / Weaponry Scytale (Sword Cane, artifact) Specializations Strategy, Diplomacy, Procrastination Power Regiment Source: Artifact The user has a pool of 100 mana. This mana replenishes at the rate of 1 every 10 minutes, and any use of the artefact will cost at least 1 mana. There is no way to regain mana but waiting once an object has been summoned: meaning that dismissing summons will not return mana. Mana cannot replenish above the level not in use: for example, with two objects summoned, the maximum mana pool will be 98, since 2 mana is already in use. This means that emptying the cane by summoning to its maximum, then refilling it, and then summoning to its maximum again is impossible. The user is able to spend a maximum of 10 mana per turn. Objects that have been summoned can only be reinforced by the cane via the user making physical contact with the desired object. It takes 1 second to complete any summoning or reinforcement. Autonomous constructs may not travel more than 50m from the artefact. The user may summon up to 5 constructs at a time. The user is able to summon spectral soldiers, made of solidified mist. These constructs weigh roughly 2kg apiece and stand anywhere between 170 and 195 cm. The soldiers are intelligent enough to follow orders, but unable to perform any task that the summoner would not: for example, constructing a siege engine if the summoner did not have the necessary knowledge and experience. It costs 1 mana to summon a soldier with 5kN durability, 2.5kN punch strength and 100kg lift strength. It costs an additional 2 mana to reinforce a soldier by an additional 5kN durability, 2.5kN punch strength and 100kg lift strength, to a maximum of 30kN durability, 15kN punch strength and 600kg lift strength. The soldiers’ appearance visibly changes with every level of reinforcement: progressing from light infantry to a knight in full platemail. It should be noted that reinforcement does not increase speed or mobility in any way, shape or form: merely strength and durability. Mounts, namely horses, can be summoned similarly and are subject to identical prices and durability increases; though they do not receive punch strength from extra investment. Horses begin with a maximum speed of 40km/h, and have this increased by 5km/h per level of reinforcement. The user is also capable of summoning weapons using the artefact, at the cost of 1 mana each. Weapons marked with a ^ do not incur an additional mana cost if they are summoned alongside a soldier. *Pike ^ *Arming Sword ^ *Lance ^ *Longbow, with three arrows ^ *Tower Shield, 10kN durability *Two-handed sword *Greataxe *Warhammer Finally, the user is also able to use the reinforcement effect on themselves in dire circumstances. Reinforcement works by layering spectral soldiers on top of one another and fusing their magical power, meaning that this is also possible to use on the user of the artefact. Since the user’s physical strength is also considered in this technique, the maximum granted is 30kN armour, 20kN punch strength and 600kg lift strength at a rate of 2 mana per 5kN durability, 2.5kN punch strength and additional 100kg lift strength. Once again, this does not affect the user’s mobility. So, in summary: *1 mana minimum cost, pool of 100. Can spend up to 10 per turn. *1 second to summon/reinforce, 50m max range, up to 5 summoned simuletaneously *1 mana to summon 5/2.5/100kg human. 2 mana to reinforce by 5/2.5/100kg up to 30/15/600 *1 mana to summon 5/40km/h horse. 2 mana to reinforce by 5/5km/h up to 30/65km/h *Pike, arming sword, lance or longbow are free if summoned with a soldier. Pay for everything else. *User can reinforce themselves at 2 mana per 5/2.5/100kg up to 30/20/600kg